Que te vaya bonito
by twinsoulyin
Summary: Song-fic. Lo que siente y piensa Charlie en la boda de Tonks y Lupin.


Bueno, es un songfic con la canción "Que te vaya bonito" de Vicente Fernandez (creo xD)

Esta es la versión de Mª Dolores Pradera, por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad de escucharla xD

.com/watch?v=-dpNj0ILCWI

La primera vez que la oí fue en la boda de mi hermana; s ela cantó mi madre y todo el mundo se emocionó un monton. Y bueno, el otro día estaba leyendo fics de Tonks con Charlie y se me ocurrió hacer esto (si, deberia estar estudiando, lo sé, pero cuando el teclado llama, llama xD)

Bueno, la historia es Charlie Weasley POV; me gusta imaginar que verdaderamente se enamoró de Tonks y que por eso nunca quiso casarse, y se dedicó 100% a sus dragones. Y, hasta que Pottermore no diga lo contrario...

Espero que os guste =)

* * *

><p>Había vuelto de Rumanía para asistir a la boda de mi hermano Bill. Como era normal, llegué bastante antes de ese día, para disfrutar de la familia antes del gran acontecimiento. Lo que no esperaba es que antes de la boda de Bill tendría que asistir a la del amor de mi vida… con otro hombre. Y me odié a mí mismo por haberla dejado ir.<p>

*FLASHBACK*

_-Tonks, tenemos que hablar – íbamos de regreso a Londres en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Acababa de terminar mi último año en el colegio (a ella aún le faltaba uno); y llevábamos dos "saliendo". Realmente nunca le había pedido salir formalmente, pero nos besábamos y nos decíamos "te quiero"; y para mí eso era estar saliendo con Tonks. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Weasley?- me dijo con su típica sonrisa picarona que me volvía loco. _

_-Verás hace un par de días me escribieron mis padres y… Bueno, resulta que me han dado plaza en una reserva de dragones en Rumanía – a pesar de lo delicado de la situación, no pude reprimir una sonrisa de emoción ante la idea - y tengo una semana para aceptar o no el puesto._

_-Oh – por primera vez desde que la conocía, se había quedado sin palabras. – Vaya, ¡enhorabuena Charlie! Es… ¡lo que siempre quisiste! – parecía realmente emocionada con mi suerte._

_-Gracias, Tonks. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No dices nada?_

_-¿Y qué quieres que diga, aparte de felicidades? – esta chica siempre tan distraída…_

_-Tonks, si me voy estaré mucho tiempo fuera, ¿me entiendes? No nos veríamos… casi nunca; una vez cada 4 o 5 meses. ¿De verdad crees que…?_

_-Eh, Weasley no te preocupes. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no?_

_-Ya, pero no será igual. Tonks, yo…_

_-Déjalo Charlie, enserio. No hace falta. He disfrutado mucho contigo, y te quiero; y antes que novios hemos sido amigos. Este es tu sueño, y no sería una buena amiga si no te dejara vivirlo, ¿no crees?- se sentó a mi lado en el compartimento, y me abrazó, como una amiga, como una hermana. Y aunque me hacía feliz irme a Rumanía, sabía que me dejaba el corazón en Londres. Pero nunca tuve valor para decírselo a ella. _

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Por eso la dejé ir, porque no tenía sentido estar saliendo con una persona que vive en la otra punta de Europa; porque la quería demasiado como para dejarla atada a mí; porque aunque sabía que aquel día en el tren había sido fuerte para no hacerme sentir mal, vi unas lágrimas asomar discretamente en sus ojos cuando se giró para reunirse con sus padres una vez nos despedimos, hasta sólo Merlín sabía cuándo.

Ojalá que te vaya bonito  
>Ojalá que se acaben tus penas<p>

Que te digan que yo ya no existo  
>Y conozcas personas más buenas<p>

Pasó un año. Cuando mis padres vinieron a visitarme mis segundas navidades en el continente, me dijeron que el pequeño Ronnie había empezado a estudiar en Hogwarts y se había hecho amigo del famoso Harry Potter, el cual mi madre describió como "un muchacho muy educado y simpático, pero que estaba en los huesos". Me hablaron de Ginny, que no paraba de hablar de Potter, que asombrosamente había ocupado mi puesto de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor; de los gemelos, siempre alborotando y el par de cartas de McGonagall que habían recibido en los 3 primeros meses de curso; de Percy, pomposo como siempre e hinchado de orgullo por su insignia de prefecto; de Bill, y su nuevo trabajo para Gringotts. Pero ni una palabra de Tonks.

Y pasó más tiempo. Voldemort volvió, y con él la Orden del Fénix, liderada por Dumbledore. Me contaron la verdadera historia de Sirius Black, al cual conocí en una de las reuniones de la Orden y me cayó muy simpático. Y para mi sorpresa, Tonks también se unió a la Orden. En aquel entonces yo solo temía por ella, por si algún mortífago se le ocurriera hacerle daño. Nunca pensé que allí, en esa oscura y enmohecida casa, conocería al que de verdad fuera el amor de su vida.

Que te den lo que no pude darte,  
>Aunque yo te haya dado de todo.<br>Nunca más volveré a molestarte.  
>Te adore, te perdí: ya ni modo<p>

Por eso, cuando vi a Lupin entrar en la carpa que pusieron en el jardín de los Tonks, donde se iba a celebrar la boda, no pude sino mirarle con odio. Porque había hecho daño a mi Tonks, por haberla rechazado, por haberla hecho sufrir. Por haberse enamorado de una chica guapa joven y sana, cuando él le doblaba la edad y era un maldito licántropo, que en cualquier momento podía matarla de un zarpazo. Pero sobre todo, porque a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, ella le amaba, sin condiciones. Porque me gustaría haber sido él, haber sido yo el que la enamorar de esa forma: el que estuviera andando al lado de mi hermano Bill como él hacía ahora al lado de Kingsley para casarme con Tonks.

Cuantas cosas quedaron prendidas  
>hasta dentro del fondo de mi alma.<br>Cuantas luces dejaste encendidas,  
>yo no sé cómo voy a apagarlas<p>

Tonks estaba sencillamente radiante. No podía parar de sonreír, caminando cogida del brazo de su padre (todos sabíamos que para no caer si se tropezaba con la hermosa túnica blanca de novia que llevaba). El maldito Lupin tampoco paraba de sonreír, y eso sonrisa me mataba, era casi burlona. Sin saberlo me estaba diciendo "lo siento, Charlie: yo gano, tu pierdes". No pude soportarlo cuando se intercambiaron los anillos y ese estúpido mago de medio palmo de alto le dijo que besara a MI Tonks. Gracias a Merlín estaba sentado en un lateral de la carpa, y salí de ella sin que se me viera. Cuando todo acabó, y la feliz pareja acabó cada uno por su lado recibiendo invitaciones, me acerqué a Tonks para "felicitarla".

-Hola, morena – le dije. Sabía que, al igual que el que la llamaran por su nombre, eso la ponía de los nervios, porque nunca se ponía el pelo negro. Decía que odiaba todo lo Black, excepto a su madre, claro (salvo por el detalle de haberle puesto, según ella, el nombre más horrible de la Historia; pero que a mí me parecía a adorable). - ¿Se me permite felicitarla?

-¡CHARLIE! – se me echó a los brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo, que no pude más que corresponder. Inconscientemente, hundí la cara en la curva de su cuello, como hacíamos en nuestros "momentos felices" en el colegio, con su pelo fucsia como de costumbre haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. Seguía oliendo a _ella_. – Por Merlín, ¿cómo que has venido? ¡Creía que no volvías hasta la boda de Bill!

-Es mi regalo de bodas, nena: mi presencia.

-Que considerado, Weasley.

-Sabes que eso es más que suficiente, siempre he sido irresistible… - era tan fácil bromear con ella…

-Claro… ¿Siguen poniéndote las dragonas más que las mujeres, Weasley? - ¡eso era un golpe bajo!

-De hecho, no. Lo estoy superando. He ido a terapia y todo – nos pusimos a reír como dos bobos.

-¿De qué te ríes tanto, Dora? Se te oye desde la otra punta del jardín… - ya tuvo que aparecer el "maridito feliz" a aguar el momento. Espera… ¿La había llamado Dora? ¡A mí jamás me dejó llamarla nada que no fuera Tonks!

-Nada, Remus. Solo bromeaba con Charlie. Os conocéis, ¿verdad?

-Si, Tonks, nos hemos visto. Enhorabuena, Lupin.

-Gracias, Charlie. – su sonrisa era tan amplia y tan sincera que hacía daño a la vista

-Más te vale cuidarla; Tonks es única. Tendrás que vértelas conmigo si la vuelvo a ver con el pelo lacio y marrón – hice que sonara en tono jocoso, pero era una amenaza real.

Ojalá que mi amor no te duela  
>y te olvides de mí para siempre<br>que se llenen de sangre tus venas  
>y te vista la vida de suerte<p>

Quizás debería haberle dicho que en realidad era ella la que "me ponía más que las dragonas" (aunque quiero hacer constar que a mí no me van las dragonas...) Pero no lo hice. Como siempre, opté por callarme. Pero por primera vez no fue por cobardía, sino por amor. La veía tan feliz junto a Lupin que no pude destrozarle aquel momento. Simplemente, era mayor a mis fuerzas. Yo solo quería que fuera feliz, y feliz a mi lado. Pero conmigo no lo hubiera sido del todo: le habría faltado su maldito lobo. Y antes que verla de nuevo con el pelo ralo y canoso, ni sombra de la Tonks que yo conocía y amaba me dejaba comer por un Colacuerno.

Yo no sé si tu ausencia me mate  
>aunque tengo mi pecho de acero.<br>Pero nadie me llame cobarde  
>sin saber hasta dónde la quiero<p>

La celebración se alargó hasta altas horas de la noche. Mis padres se fueron pronto; tras una pequeña discusión, mamá consintió que Ginny, la única menor de edad de la fiesta, se quedara a cargo nuestra (Bill, mía, los gemelos y Ron), haciéndonos jurar y perjurar que cuidaríamos de ella. Cuando solo quedamos los "jóvenes" en el jardín, empezó a sonar la música de las Brujas de Macbeth. Pusieron unos cuantos temas movidos, que bailé con mi cuñada Fleur, con Ginny, con los gemelos, que me enseñaron a hacer el "baile de Snape"; básicamente consistía en hacer como que te lavabas el pelo poniendo cara de gusto, como si llevaras toda la vida sin darte una ducha y de repente te metieran bajo el grifo. Me lo estaba pasando realmente bien, y casi ni me acordaba de que estábamos en guerra abierta, que fuera del escudo protector de la casa, cientos de nacidos de muggles eran capturados, cientos de magos asesinados, miles de muggles aterrorizados por fuerzas que no veían ni conocías… Casi ni me acordaba de que estaba en la celebración de la boda de Tonks…

Cuando no pude más, me fui a la zona de las mesas a sentarme, porque no me aguantaba más en pie. Entonces, la vi bailar con Lupin. Ella no paraba de reírse a carcajadas por los torpes movimientos de su recién estrenado marido al ritmo de "Do the hypogriff", que la cogía de la mano y la hacía dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Se la veía tan feliz… Al acabar la canción, se abrazaron y se besaron. Remus vino hacia las sillas, buscando un poco de descanso, y vi mi oportunidad. Le pedí a Fred que pusiera una un poco más lenta, porque llevábamos una hora con música rockera (una escusa perfecta) y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Me concede este baile, señora Lupin?

-Claro Weasley – me contestó sonriendo. Fred puso una canción muggle.

Nos cogimos de la mano y empezamos a bailar. Lento. En un momento, se recostó en mi hombro, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la melodía, y yo junté mi mejilla con la suya. Dábamos vueltas, sin que el mundo me importara. Y de no haber sido su boda, de no sentir ese aro de metal en su dedo mientras la cogía de la mano, de no ver a Lupin sentado mirándola embobado mientras bailaba conmigo, de no haberla visto tan feliz ese día… la habría besado. Pero no lo hice. No pensaba estropearle el día: no era culpa suya que yo fuera un imbécil rematado que prefirió una reserva de dragones a la preciosa, alocada, distraída, patosa, espontánea y pelirrosa mujer que tenía entre mis brazos. Cuando acabó la canción, nos separamos y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-Vas mejorando, morena – le dije – Ya no te tropiezas bailando.

-Cierto. Pero porque alguien, en este caso tú, me estabas agarrando, que si no… - le di un beso en la frente.

-Que seas muy feliz, Tonks.

-Gracias, Charlie – nos dimos otro abrazo y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Lupin: Fred había puesto otra canción lenta y fue a sacar a bailar a su marido.

Cogí mi chaqueta, me la eché al hombro, sujetándola con la mano por el cuello y me fui hacia Bill, que bailaba con Fleur. Le susurré, tratando de no molestar, que me iba ya a casa, que cuidara él de Ginny. Cuando asintió, me despedí de Fleur con la cabeza y una sonrisa y me dirigí a la verja, el límite donde uno ya podía desaparecerse.

Miré atrás, hacia la fiesta. Todos bailaban: Bill y Fleur, Ron y Hermione, Ginny y George, Kingsley y su mujer…Tonks y Lupin. En ese momento, ella estaba apoyada contra él, como hacía escasamente 3 minutos había estado conmigo. Entonces Remus le hizo levantar la cabeza y la besó. Me dolieron las tripas, como si un cruciatus se hubiera apoderado de mi estómago, solo de mi estómago. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron bailando, y yo me fui, dejándola atrás, para siempre. Pero al menos, ella era feliz.

Cuantas cosas quedaron prendidas  
>hasta dentro del fondo de mi alma.<br>Cuantas luces dejaste encendidas  
>yo no sé cómo voy a apagarlas<p>

Ojala que te vaya bonito.


End file.
